¿Qué relación hay entre tu signo y tu Casa de Hogwarts?
by Lenci Minder
Summary: El día en que naces influye mucho en tu vida...¿y qué tanto según tu Casa de Hogwarts?, un regalo para los fieles lectores y fanáticos de Harry Potter.


TU SIGNO Y TU CASA DE HOGWARTS

***~*~ LA GUÍA INOFICIAL DE SEXTO AÑO ESCOLAR DE HOGWARTS PARA LOS SIGNOS SOLARES~*~***  
**(O ¿Cuál es mi signo y el Sombrero Seleccionador lo sabe o le importa?)**  
Por Isobel Wren, de la Creciente lista de correo Slytherin

*Esta guía utiliza los signos solares occidentales en lugar de los chinos, indios, mayas, u otros signos solares.

**ARIES** (21 de marzo – 20 de abril)  
El Carnero. Cardinal, fuego, yang, planeta regente: Marte, palabra clave: "Yo soy"

Aries es el primer signo del zodiaco y rige la cabeza. Las características positivas de Aries incluyen valor, entusiasmo, idealismo, carisma, rapidez mental, la habilidad de "apoyarse en sus pies", liderazgo, potencial, energía exuberante, fervor, e inocencia. Sus cualidades negativas incluyen egoísmo, rudeza, egocentrismo, la incapacidad se ahorrar dinero, impetuosidad, un temperamento fuerte, combatividad, hipersensibilidad, descuido, y crueldad.

• Gryffindor  
El Gryffindor Aries es muy idealista, y tiene una tendencia a luchar por muchas causas - la más perdida, la mejor. Los Gryffindors nacidos bajo este signo también tendrán temperamentos fuertes, y se puede esperar que peleen regularmente con otros estudiantes, por cuestiones éticas o sobre cualquier otra cosa que sirva como una buena excusa. Dado que Marte es un planeta que promueve los juegos de guerra, la competencia y el deseo por las actividades físicas fuertes, es posible que haya muchos jugadores de Quidditch nacidos bajo estos aspectos. Un Gryffindor Aries es un libro abierto; usar Veritaserum nunca será necesario en uno, ya que son irremediablemente honestos y abiertos. Estos magos mostrarán una extraña carisma y capacidad de liderazgo, y serán uno de los más populares dentro de su clase.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Hufflepuff Aries tienen demasiada energía; sin embargo, la tendencia habitual de Hufflepuff de trabajar duro por deber es modificada por la tendencia de Aries a valorar el juego sobre el trabajo. Por lo tanto, es de esperar largos periodos de juego e indolencia aparentemente interrumpidos por breves estallidos maníacos industriales. Estos Hufflepuffs también pueden ser más ambiciosos y socialmente agresivos que el promedio, haciéndolos claros líderes en su casa. Su calidez emocional, corazón abierto, sentido del humor alocado, y una independencia peculiar los harán ser apreciados por muchas personas, pero su ingenuidad hará que sean fácilmente utilizados por las personas más crueles.

• Ravenclaw  
Estos Ravenclaw tendrán reflejos mentales rapidísimos. Aries es un signo intelectual, pero también es un signo impaciente; los Ravenclaw que han nacido bajo este signo tienden a tolerar ninguna mente aburrida o estupidez, ya que vean esta falta de capacidad mental en sí mismos (en cuyo caso se reprenderán a sí mismos por no entender, o se rendirán en frustración sin realmente tratar de superar su dificultad en el aprendizaje), o en otros (en cuyo caso arremeterán contra el infractor con comentarios ácidos y arrogantes, miradas fulminantes). Estos Ravenclaw querrán estar a la cabeza de la clase, dominando a otros estudiantes en su campo intelectual elegido, y pueden ser casi tan competitivos como los Slytherin. Sin embargo, el verdadero objetivo de todos los Ravenclaw es el conocimiento, conocimiento y más conocimiento. Mientras que un Slytherin podría sentir que perder un duelo mágico o ser superado por otro estudiante como una humillación en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, el Ravenclaw probablemente sólo competirá por su bien, y verá la derrota como una experiencia de aprendizaje.

• Slytherin  
Un Slytherin Aries es un manojo de contradicciones. En cierto modo, tienen el potencial para ser el más fuerte de su casa - la intensidad, la unidad, y los brillantes sueños visionarios del Aries combinados con las habilidades innatas de liderazgo, la carisma y el profundo sentido de uno mismo (incluyendo la excéntrica falta de interés conforme a lo que otros piensan) es materia de la que están hechas las grandes leyendas mágicas. Sin embargo, un Slytherin Aries tiene mucho que aprender acerca de la política, saber quién es digno de confianza y quién no, saber cuándo mantener la boca cerrada, y saber cuándo evitar actuar por impulso con el fin de utilizar la situación como una mejor ventaja. A pesar de que odian admitirlo, estos Slytherins son fácilmente manipulables por los compañeros más cínicos, astutos en la Guarida de la serpiente. Si son capaces de aprender a manejar sus puntos ciegos, llegarán muy lejos. Los Slytherin Aries pueden ser muy crueles, sobre todo si tienen la suficiente fuerza física para intimidar a los estudiantes más pequeños; los que no son crueles todavía pueden ser irreflexivos y brutalmente toscos sin realmente querer causar daño.

**TAURO** (21 de abril – 20 de Mayo)  
El Toro. Fijo, tierra, yin, planeta regente: Venus, palabra clave: "Yo tengo"

Tauro es el segundo signo del zodiaco y rige el cuello y la garganta. Sus características positivas incluyen la resistencia, la paciencia, el sentido práctico, la frugalidad, la creatividad, el amor por la belleza y la naturaleza, la fidelidad, la lealtad, la determinación, la sensualidad y afecto. Sus características negativas son terquedad (la razón por qué las personas obstinadas son llamadas "cabeza de toro"), el materialismo, la resistencia al cambio, la pereza, un temperamento terrible una vez despertado, los prejuicios, y en ocasiones, una naturaleza carente de imaginación.

• Gryffindor  
Estos magos serán menos cabezas calientes y aptos para cargar con molinos de viento que otros Gryffindors, para Tauro que es un signo de tierra, el elemento Tierra suma una vena práctica para incluso el más frívolo de magos. Al igual que con todos los Tauros, sin embargo, si un Gryffindor Tauro es presionado lo suficiente, exhibirá su temperamento volcánico. Los Gryffindors nacidos bajo este signo serán excepcionalmente leales a sus amigos, y tendrán un alto nivel de integridad personal.

• Hufflepuff  
Tauro, el toro amante de la naturaleza, es un signo natural para los Hufflepuff. Estos magos tienden a especializarse en encantamientos de plantas y de naturaleza, además del cultivo y la conservación de las criaturas mágicas. Su naturaleza gentil, abierta amabilidad, trabajo duro, paciencia, y cortesía hacen que sean queridos por todos quienes los conocen. Sin embargo, estos Hufflepuff Tauros deben cuidarse de no sobrecargarse de trabajo, ya que pueden sufrir bajas en su estado de salud. (Es conocido que los Hufflepuffs nacidos bajo el signo de Tauro oscilan peligrosamente entre el sobre-esfuerzo y la indolencia, los periodos de descanso son usados para recargar sus energías; estos Hufflepuffs parecen tener problemas para estimularse a sí mismos.) Les gusta mantener sus mágicos lugares de trabajo limpios y ordenados, y prefieren ocupaciones tranquilas a peligrosas y agresivas; la mayoría de los Hufflepuff nacidos bajo este signo terminan trabajando como magos encubiertas, herboristas de pueblo, y parteras.

• Ravenclaw  
En algunos aspectos, parece casi una contradicción. ¿Un "cabeza en las nubes", teóricamente-orientado Ravenclaw nacido bajo el práctico, materialista signo de Tauro? Sin embargo, un sorprendente número de filósofos (incluido Sócrates) han sido Tauros. El intelectual Tauro es bendecido no solo con una prodigiosa capacidad mental, sino también la sensible lógica, determinación, y la garantía de ver un teorema desde el principio hasta el fin. Los Ravenclaws nacidos bajo este signo realizan excelentes búsquedas mágicas y están bendecidos con una inusual capacidad de escribir sensiblemente y con fluidez sobre sus resultados e interpretaciones de experimentos. Dado que Tauro es un signo paciente, y buen comunicador, muchos Ravenclaws Tauros eventualmente terminan enseñando en Hogwarts.

• Slytherin  
En esta casa, los rasgos más asociados con Tauro son el materialismo y la lealtad. Estos Slytherins serán ciegamente leales a sus amigos y aliados, y valorarán la riqueza y los símbolos de riqueza sobre los activos intangibles. La determinación será acentuada. Todos los Slytherins son determinados, pero el terco Tauro es imparable una vez tenga su mente proyectada en algo. Un gran número de Slytherins de este signo trabajan en Gringotts después de graduarse de Hogwarts, pues son muy buenos con el dinero.

**GÉMINIS** (21 de mayo – 20 de junio)  
Los Gemelos. Mutable, aire, yang, planeta regente: Mercurio, palabra clave: "Yo pienso".

Géminis es el tercer signo del zodiaco y rige las manos, brazos, hombros y pulmones. Sus rasgos positivos incluyen la rapidez mental, versatilidad, flexibilidad, fluidez con las palabras e ideas, una mente abierta, un amor por aprender, agilidad, adaptabilidad, agilidad, fiera determinación, y alegría; las cualidades negativas son su duplicidad, cambios de humor, nerviosismo, falta de atención, una tendencia a ser fácilmente influenciados, y poco confiables.

• Gryffindor  
Necesitarás zapatos de fricción para lidiar con este Géminis. Tienen tanta energía que cansa casi a todos, salvo a otro Gryffindor Géminis. En clase, les encanta tener debates con el profesor. Fuera de clase, les encanta meterse en problemas. Estos Gryffindor Géminis son fácilmente agitados por sueños románticos y causas nobles como cualquier otro Gryffindor, aunque su participación es más mental que práctica –carecen de la fortaleza para pelear y es mejor delegarle la responsabilidad a los verdaderos guerreros. Espera un gran número de ellos trabajando para el diario El Profeta después de graduarse.

• Hufflepuff  
El Hufflepuff Géminis destaca por ser genios, lo que los muggles llaman "multitareas". No pueden trabajar solo en un proyecto –necesitan tener ocho o nueve cosas al mismo tiempo, normalmente lo más cercano a una fecha límite. También tienden a ser un poco más abiertos y extrovertidos en el salón que el Hufflepuff promedio, quien prefiere sentarse al final de la clase y tranquilamente tomar notas para estudiar después. Como muerden más de lo que pueden masticar, siempre están quejándose de varias dolencias relacionadas al estrés.

• Ravenclaw  
Los Ravenclaws Géminis son genios de la comunicación. Debaten ideas, escriben brillantes tratados, dan clases interesantes, leen grandes cantidades de libros periódicamente, y estudian lenguas arcanas. Porque el planeta Mercurio está asociado con la sustancia alquímica del azogue, el dios Hermes (el mensajero de los dioses, y el guía de las almas muertas hacia el Inframundo), y el histórico fundador de la alquimia Hermes Trismagistus, muchos Ravenclaws Géminis también sobresalen en el estudio de la alquimia. Estos Ravenclaws son algunos de los mejores y más brillantes de su clase, pero necesitan aprender a concluir los proyectos que empiezan, y a diferenciar entre qué es viable y qué es mejor dejar como una "gran idea".

• Slytherin  
¿Han escuchado la fase "lengua de serpiente"? Debió de ser inventada para describir un Géminis Slytherin. (Esto no hace referencia al don de hablar con las serpientes, aunque los pocos magos Slytherin que exhiben el don han tenido un desproporcional número de Géminis en su medio.) El Slytherin Géminis tiene el dudoso don de adular demasiado, y de que le crean. Esto se debe tanto a imaginativa agilidad mental y a su habilidad con las palabras. Claro, no todos los Slytherin Géminis son mentirosos – pero es probablemente recomendable que escuches las dos partes de la historia si escuchas rumores interesantes de uno de estos magos. Los Slytherins nacidos bajo este signo son también naturalmente experto para cualquier trabajo mágico que incluya movimiento de manos o conjuros. Son menos determinados y agresivos que un Slytherin promedio, aunque, exceptuando quizás en un campo que incluya debates. Encontrarás muchos más de ellos hablando en la Sala Común o investigando en la biblioteca conocimiento antiguo que en el campo de Quidditch o en una práctica de duelo, con excepción de los buscadores de Quidditch: la vista aguda y reflejos rápidos asociados a Géminis son buenas cualidades que un buscador debe de tener.

**CÁNCER** (21 de junio – 20 de julio)  
El Cangrejo. Cardinal, agua, yin, planeta regente: la Luna, palabra clave: "Yo siento"

Cáncer es el cuarto signo del zodiaco y rige el pecho y el estómago. Sus rasgos positivos son la lealtad, el amor por la casa y la familia, la capacidad de expresar emociones, la intensidad, un gran sentido del humor, sentido de iniciativa, tenacidad, un don con las finanzas, compasión, perspicacia y la intuición. Sus rasgos negativos son la auto-indulgencia, mal humor, aferrarse a otras personas, autoritarismo, manipulación emocional, y sobre-sentimentalismo.

• Gryffindor  
Los Gryffindors nacidos bajo el signo de Cáncer se arraigan para el equipo de su casa hasta el final. Son profundamente leales a su Casa (y también a los amigos fuera de ella, aunque estos pueden estar en segundo plano para las lealtades de Gryffindor). Al hacerte amigo de un Gryffindor Cáncer, has hecho un amigo para toda la vida. Cáncer es un sentimental, un signo de grandes logros que sueña a menudo, y sueña grande; esto combinado con la vena romántica de Gryffindor crea un temperamento quijotesco, prácticamente un temperamento anacrónicamente caballeresco.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Hufflepuffs Cánceres se orientan en primer lugar al hogar y todas las cosas domésticas. Los máximos hogareños del mundo mágico, están su máxima alegría cuando están arreglando la cocina, revolviendo la comida en calderos mágicos o azuzando, pociones curativas relajantes. Estos magos desesperadamente necesitan ser necesitados. Si los aísla de su familia, un círculo de amigos cercanos, o una bandada de pájaros heridos que necesitan ser atendidos, se ponen ansiosos y deprimidos, a menos que sus energías sean dirigidas de alguna manera a una causa o a una persona que les encuentre un buen uso. Son bondadosos y compasivos, y son excelentes oyentes.

• Ravenclaw  
Este es un signo extraño para que nazcan los magos de Ravenclaw, pero sucede. Los verás vagando por los pasillos, murmurando para sí mismos o perdidos en ensoñaciones. Algunos grandes astrólogos Ravenclaw han nacido bajo este signo. Cualquier magia que implique luz de la luna y cálculos complejos, realmente, atraerán al Ravenclaw Cáncer. También pueden ser propensos a recolectar y encantar piedras blancas que les recuerden la luna - perlas, piedras de luna, ópalos... Estos magos tienen un sentido del humor muy seco, y son propensos a hacer observaciones mordaces del mundo que los rodea.

• Slytherin  
Pociones, pociones y más pociones. Cualquier Slytherin nacido bajo un signo de agua destacará en pociones, y el Slytherin Cáncer no es una excepción. La capacidad de liderazgo y los elevados sueños de Cáncer también se harán hincapié; como la lealtad (dirigida en su mayor parte a su Casa). El Slytherin nacido bajo el signo de Cáncer será el más cerrado y menos sentimental que otros tipo de Cáncer, pero no te dejes engañar por su mandón exterior. Interiormente son suaves y necesitados, y aprenden desde temprana edad para ocultar este hueco. Los Slytherins nacidos bajo los signos de agua tienen otra cosa en común entre sí: aguda comprensión de lo que hace que otra gente se motive. Estos Slytherins son buenos manipulando las emociones de otras personas, y buenos también para aprender rápidamente las historias ocultas detrás de las acciones de otra manera inexplicables de personas conocidas. Nunca olvidan una puñalada o un acto de bondad, así que lo mejor es mantener su lado bueno a menos que quieras un enemigo vengativo y obsesivo.

**LEO** (21 de julio – 21 de Agosto)  
El león, fijo, fuego, yang, planeta regente: el Sol, palabra clave: "Yo puedo"

Leo es el quinto signo del zodiaco y rige la espalda, la columna vertebral y el corazón. Sus rasgos positivos incluyen la creatividad, carisma, generosidad, calidez, entusiasmo, un talento natural para el liderazgo, y una gran cantidad de poder interno; sus rasgos negativos son la soberbia, el esnobismo, el pensamiento de que uno es el centro de atención y debe ser atendido por todos los demás, el libertinaje, la falta de realismo, el dominio que puede llevar a la intimidación, y la negativa a cambiar de opinión, incluso en cara de hechos sólidos.

• Gryffindor  
Este es un signo natural para los Gryffindors, entre otras cosas porque el grifo es parte león. Los Gryffindors nacidos bajo este signo son extrovertidos, amables, cariñosos y simpáticos. Hacen amigos con facilidad y se derrumban cuando sus avances son rechazados. Su idealista, naturaleza caballeresca lo hacen perfectos ejemplos de todo lo mejor de su casa. Sin embargo, también son mandones, dominantes, derrochadores, y demasiado dramáticos (¿Alguna vez has escuchado la frase "reina del drama"?) Tienen temperamentos fuertes y deben aprender a dirigir su ira únicamente hacia causas necesarias. La creatividad natural y extravagancia de Leo hacen que los Gryffindors nacidos bajo este signo sean buenos en casi todo lo que intentan, siempre que se apliquen a sí mismos para aprender magia en lugar de utilizarla para llamar la atención.

• Hufflepuff  
Aunque pueda parecer un signo extraño para los Hufflepuffs, los Hufflepuff Leos sí existen. Muchos se convierten en prefectos de su Casa cuando llegan a la edad apropiada, porque son buenos con otras personas, tienen sentido de la iniciativa y la nobleza espiritual para ver que lo correcto se haga en todo momento. Les gusta dar el ejemplo a los demás - la frase "nobleza obliga" probablemente lo resume bien (nobleza impone obligación). Generosos en extremo, darán todo lo que tienen (ya sea dinero, energía o lealtad) a cualquier persona que lo necesite.

• Ravenclaw  
Los Ravenclaw Leos son alumnos brillantes, y suman fuertes debates en clase e impresionan a los demás con la amplitud, la profundidad, si no, de sus conocimientos. Muchos se encuentran atraídos, también, por la posiciones del equipo de Quidditch, en parte porque este les permite usar su abundante energía, y en parte porque les permite ser el centro de atención durante unas horas, mientras que todo el mundo en su Casa les hacen barras. Su optimismo y carisma hacen que sean amigos de todo el mundo, independientemente de la afiliación de la Casa y su creatividad los hace muy originales en el laboratorio. Por otra parte, son propensos a aumentar su ego y arrogancia intelectual, y esto puede ser muy irritable. La madurez emocional eventualmente les enseñará que ellos no lo saben todo, y que algunas veces lo mejor es dejar a otras personas hablar y tomar el crédito.

• Slytherin  
Los Slytherin Leos pueden ser o muy buenos o muy malos. En su mejor momento, ejemplifican toda la "nobleza" de la que están hechos: confianza, franqueza, encanto, iniciativa, generosidad de espíritu, sabiduría, juicio, y equilibrio. En el peor, se convierten en elitistas, intimidantes. Cómo terminen depende de la compañía que tengan, y cómo fueron enseñados a actuar a temprana edad. De cualquier manera, nunca carecen de la atención - es difícil hacer caso omiso a un Slytherin nacido bajo este signo. Estos Slytherins por lo general terminan en posiciones de responsabilidad y liderazgo, por su carisma y su capacidad natural. Su creatividad y manejo también los hacen muy ingeniosos.

**VIRGO** (22 de agosto – 22 de setiembre)  
La Virgen. Mutable, tierra, yin, planeta regente: Mercurio, palabra clave: "Yo analizo"

Virgo es el sexto signo del zodiaco y rige el sistema nervioso y los intestinos. Sus rasgos positivos incluyen un intelecto agudo, atención a los detalles, imaginación, cortesía, hábitos de trabajo disciplinados, realismo, sentido práctico, escepticismo, habilidad de la organización, curiosidad y la modestia; los rasgos negativos son la extrema exigencia, excesivo orden, ansiedad, vacilación, incapacidad de ver el bosque más allá de los árboles, inseguridad y obsesión.

• Gryffindor  
No es un signo natural para Gryffindor, pero algunos Gryffindors no terminan naciendo bajo la influencia de Virgo. Son muy trabajadores y por lo general muy brillantes; tienden a ser más éticamente obsesionados que la mayoría. Algunos magos Virgo también son ordenados en la Casa de Gryffindor debido a su asombrosa imaginación; por fuera pueden parecer muy rectos y casi nerviosos, pero por dentro tiene un gran anhelo idealista y fantástica emoción. En silencio construyen castillos de ensueño dentro de sus mentes; y la influencia práctica del elemento Tierra significa que ellos, a diferencia de los signos más frívolos, pueden tener alguna posibilidad de construir esos castillos sobre bases sólidas.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Hufflepuff Virgos son trabajadores muy duros y brillantes, si son tranquilos, estudiantes. Sobresalen en las artes mágicas relacionadas con la vida doméstica o la curación. Deben ser observados cuidadosamente para asegurarse de que no sobre-esfuercen su cuerpo realizando mucho trabajo; estos magos tienen un largo tiempo aprendiendo el significado de la palabra "no", y por lo tanto toman fácilmente la ventaja de su ética de trabajo. Permiten que otras personas lideren y tomen las decisiones; están contentos con servir. Y sobre sus espaldas recae la industria del mundo. Sin gente como ellos, la civilización podría detenerse, pues ¿quién se haría cargo de los detalles prácticos?

• Ravenclaw  
Los Ravenclaw Virgos son escépticos, analíticos, matemáticamente orientados, y perspicaces. Muchos se convierten en grandes magos, alquimistas y astrólogos. Esta gente ama las ideas y la discusión teórica, y sus saltos de intuición pueden ser asombrosos. El elemento Tierra los hacen astutos y pragmáticos, y evita que vuelen más allá de las nubes.

• Slytherin  
Si bien estos Slytherins podrían no ser los más sobresalientes de su clase, a menudo se encuentran entre los más sabios, y la observación sagaz y el análisis veloz de cualquier situación los llevará lejos. A menudo, detrás de ese semblante tranquilo se esconde la mente de un gran soñador, quien tiene tanto la imaginación para llegar a un concepto como el poder para lograrlo. Estos Slytherins son una interesante mezcla de cortesía y política, pragmatismo e intuición. Se convierten en buenos alquimistas, burócratas del Ministerio (bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo), y asesores académicos. A menudo son subestimados. Es lo más imprudente.

**LIBRA** (23 de setiembre - 22 de octubre)  
La Balanza de la justicia. Cardinal, aire, yang, planeta regente: Venus, palabra clave: "yo juzgo"

Libra es el séptimo signo del zodiaco y rige los riñones, la espalda baja y las nalgas. Los rasgos positivos incluyen una mente racional y lógica, un fino sentido de la estética, aplomo diplomático, buen gusto, encanto, habilidad con las palabras, la inteligencia, un sentido innato de la justicia y la belleza excepcional. Sus características negativas incluyen la indecisión, la excesiva dependencia de otras personas, tendencias conformistas, depresión maníaca, extravagancia y manipulación.

• Gryffindor  
Los Gryffindor Libras serán un poco más prudentes que otros miembros de su Casa; la tendencia Gryffindor de actuar primero y pensar después será moderada por la tendencia Libra de considerar todas las opciones cuidadosamente antes de tomar una decisión. Enfatizando un extremo será la obsesión de Gryffindor con la justicia. Los Libra son los jueces naturales, abogados y policías del Zodíaco, a menudo más preocupados por lo que es justo y equitativo para todos que en lo que es misericordioso para unos pocos. Debemos esperar que un Gryffindor nacido bajo este signo sea un abierto defensor de los desamparados, y defensor de sus creencias, más ruidoso que los libras comunes (Los Libras suelen ser demasiado educados como para arriesgarse a decir algo que pueda ofender a otras personas). Todos los Libras tienen el potencial de convertirse en Aurores, debido al fuerte impulso por la justicia, pero el coraje Gryffindor hace que las personas de este signo solar que fueron ordenados en esta Casa sean más propensas a convertirse en Aurores que las personas de otros signos y Casas.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Libras ordenados en la Casa de Hufflepuff son algunas de las personas más dulces, más encantadoras que nunca conocerás. Trabajan duro en sus estudios en comparación con otros Libras (la mayoría de Libras preferiría fortalecer sus puntos fuertes en lugar de aplicarse en todas las materias) y son a menudo bastante exitosos. Físicamente, sin embargo, siguen siendo poco atléticos y perezosos - lo más cercano que alguna vez estarán a un partido de Quidditch será como espectador, y solamente si el clima es agradable. Cualquier cosa bella y armoniosa apelará al Hufflepuff Libra. Ya que pociones y alquimia requieren un conocimiento instintivo de la armonía de los ingredientes, los Hufflepuffs que son Libras muestran una sorprendente facilidad en estos cursos. Estos magos viven para ayudar a otras personas, y para ayudar a que sus amigos se llevan bien entre sí; nada les duele más que ver a las personas en peligro o peleando con las demás. Las peleas y guerras entre magos les generan angustia. Igualmente preocupante les es la falta de armonía entre los muggles y las personas mágicas. Muchos Hufflepuff Libras se convierten en especialistas muggles, esperando romper la brecha entre lo mágico y lo no mágico.

• Ravenclaw  
Todos los Ravenclaws son intelectuales, pero los Ravenclaw Libras tienen la cabeza en las nubes más que la mayoría (Los Ravenclaw Piscis también hacen lo mismo, aunque no mucho). Son románticos e idealistas, y prefieren vivir en el mundo de la teoría pura a en el caótico mundo de la acción. Si bien son sociales y agradables, siguen siendo tranquilos y tímidos, y rara vez hacen el primer movimiento cuando están en un grupo de personas. En la clase, que tienden a esperar que los llamen, o levantar la mano cuando están seguros de que nadie más sabe la respuesta, pero tienden a ser los preferidos del profesor con regularidad. Es difícil odiarlos por esto, pues son muy agradables con todos. Los Ravenclaw Libras son los más especulativos (e indecisos) de todos los Libras, porque tienen la capacidad intelectual para explorar todas las ramificaciones de cada acción y reacción.

• Slytherin  
La combinación de este signo solar y esta Casa debería ser apodada como "El Cuerpo Mágico de Diplomáticos." Los Slytherin nacidos bajo este signo son listos, brillantes, finos, bien educados, terriblemente corteses y correctos en todo lo que hacen - la perfecta aristocracia del mundo mágico. ¡Jamás un matón o un bravo! No, estos Slytherins dirían "te desprecio y pienso que eres escoria sin valor" y lo harían sonar como "¿Cómo te amo? Déjame contar las maneras...". Son discretos, simpáticos, sociables, y saben cómo hacer sentir a gusto a la gente. Esto puede, por supuesto, ser un beneficio maravilloso en el espionaje (¡la otra cara de la diplomacia!) Y estos Slytherins son más que capaces de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos con el fin de obtener información o hacerse amigos de un rival. Debido a que necesitan actuar en conjunto con los demás y odian estar solos, rara vez son quienes toman las decisiones, y deben tener cuidado con quien decidan hacerse amigos, para que no se pierdan por el mal camino con la gente equivocada. Los Slytherin Libras también pueden casarse por dinero si no tienen mucho, su amor por el lujo y la cultura pueden generar gastos altísimos.

**ESCORPIO **(23 de octubre – 21 de noviembre)  
El Escorpión, fijo, agua, yin, planetas regentes: Marte y Plutón, palabra clave: "Yo deseo"

Escorpio es la octava casa del zodiaco y rige los riñones. Los rasgos positivos incluyen la carisma magnética, ambición, unidad, una mente penetrante, curiosidad, intensidad de enfoque, profundidad emocional, consistencia, persistencia, fuerza de voluntad, y el potencial de transformación interna y regeneración; sus rasgos negativos son el egoísmo, obsesión, venganza, hipersensibilidad, crueldad, cinismo, incapacidad de entender la palabra "moderación", y los celos. Se dice que los Escorpio encarnan lo mejor y lo peor de todo lo que ha nacido bajo las estrellas, y que hay tres tipos de Escorpios: escorpiones malvados, serpientes astutas y águilas santas. Lo que cada uno se convierte en Escorpio es totalmente de que Escorpio. A lo que cada Escorpio se convierta es totalmente ese Escorpio.

• Gryffindor  
Cuentan con la resistencia, coraje increíble, emociones intensas y tormentosas, el idealismo ardiente, y una voluntad indomable. Los Gryffindor Escorpios nunca están dibujados en tonos pastel; siempre son de color rojo sangre y oro fascinante. Hay pocos aprendices nacidos bajo estos aspectos; los nacidos Escorpios en esta Casa tienden a ser líderes o a ser solitarios. Están bien situados en el campo de Quidditch, donde su vena competitiva natural y su gran reserva de energía personal los hacen Bateadores naturales (o, en realidad, naturales en cualquier posición en el campo). Espera que ellos se metan en duelos frecuentes, y que sean naturalmente atraídos a las clases de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, todos los Escorpio están fascinados por algo oscuro y prohibido, y los Gryffindor Escorpios buscarán tomar su lugar como defensores tan temprano en sus carreras como sea posible. Espera pasión. Espera sabiduría. Pero no esperes un montón de tiempo para tomar un respiro. Muchas personas nacidas bajo este signo también terminan como Aurores; son los perfectos "policías malos" de los "policías buenos" magos Libra.

• Hufflepuff  
Este es uno de los signos más extraños para ser seleccionado en la Casa de Hufflepuff, pero de vez en cuando sucede. No es tan contradictorio como uno podría pensar. Escorpio está perfectamente feliz trabajando detrás de escenas sin conseguir mucho reconocimiento, a condición de que el trabajo en realidad sea algo significativo y resulte en un éxito personal; éxito significa diferentes cosas para diferentes personas, y los Hufflepuff Escorpio tienden a definir el éxito como "logro" en lugar de "prestigio". Estos Hufflepuffs son infatigables. Tienen la energía y la fuerza de voluntad necesarias para seguir adelante incluso si todo el mundo alrededor los han abandonado. Son adictos al trabajo en extremo, si están obsesionados con un proyecto en particular; de lo contrario, están felices de dirigir sus prodigiosas energías a sus familiares y amigos, a los que son devotos. Escorpio se asocia a menudo con las serpientes de Esculapio, semidiós de la medicina, y la orientación social y la habilidad en hierbas que los magos Hufflepuff exhiben hacen del Escorpio Hufflepuff un sanador natural.

• Ravenclaw  
La curiosidad mató al gato; la satisfacción lo trajo de vuelta. Si alguna vez un mago mostró un peligro de autodestrucción de mucho conocimiento, sin duda se trataba de un Ravenclaw Escorpio. No importa si el tema de la semana es la botánica, la música pop Muggle, o la historia del Necronomicon, si un Ravenclaw Escorpio quiere saber sobre eso, entonces lo hará, y al diablo las consecuencias: a toda velocidad. En efecto, menciona que un tema está "prohibido" y verás un ligero brillo peculiar en sus ojos. Roban en habitaciones cerradas por la noche, y falsifican autorizaciones para las secciones restringidas de la biblioteca. El ansia de conocimiento antiguo es a la vez la mayor fortaleza de estos magos, y su talón de Aquiles. Lo mejor es complacerlos siempre que sea posible y dejar que la obsesión se extinga por sí sola; y, cuando esto no es posible, explicar con gran detalle y absolutamente * no * condescendiente por qué el tema no debe ser explorado. Estos Ravenclaws son tranquilos y reservados, pero no se dejen engañar por ese exterior sereno y plácido; han ocultado profundidades.

• Slytherin  
Lo que se dice de los Slytherins nacidos bajo cualquier otro signo es doblemente cierto para los Slytherins nacidos bajo Escorpio. (¿O era que lo que se dice de los Escorpios es doblemente cierto para los Escorpios seleccionados en Slytherin?) No hay término medio aquí - estos magos pueden encarnan todo lo mejor del mundo... o todo lo peor. Son héroes, o son villanos. Se sienten atraídos por los oscuros, retorcidos, y prohibidos misterios del mundo desde el día en que nacen, y sólo ellos pueden determinar si van a estudiar las Artes Oscuras con el fin de oponerse o dedicarse a ellas. Sin embargo, como Escorpio es un signo de transformación y de regeneración, no es imposible, incluso para el más malvado de los magos oscuros volver a la senda del bien... Los Escorpio Slytherins tienen una sabiduría misteriosa, una idea de la psicología humana, y alto un índice de inteligencia emocional. Son increíblemente ambiciosos, a menudo tienen un ego total, y si son maltratados o heridos, pueden curar la herida y permanecer resentidos durante décadas. Aun así, a pesar de que a menudo se ven tentados a hacer cosas horribles en nombre de la gloria o el descubrimiento, sin embargo, son en muchos casos las personas más amables, más compasivas, y las más indulgentes de todas, porque han visto su propia oscuridad interior, enfrentándola, y no huyen de esta cuando la encuentran en otros.

**SAGITARIO** (23 de noviembre – 20 de diciembre)  
El arquero Centauro. Mutable, fuego, yang, planeta regente: Júpiter, palabra calve: "Yo veo"

Sagitario es el noveno casa del zodiaco y gobierna el hígado, las caderas y los muslos. Los rasgos positivos incluyen el optimismo, sabiduría innata, un punto de vista filosófico, el amor por la naturaleza, generosidad, alegría de sobrevivir, flexibilidad, un intelecto agudo, independencia, energía, buena suerte natural, previsión, y capacidad de soñar en grande; rasgos negativos incluyen la inquietud, falta de tacto, torpeza, ingenuidad, falta de voluntad para comprometerse, y una tendencia a pasar por alto detalles importantes mientras mira a una gran, imagen incompleta.

• Gryffindor  
Los Gryffindors nacidos bajo este signo son exuberantes y llenos de buen humor. Son inteligentes, pero a menudo no son el mejor de los estudiantes, ya que prefieren estar fuera disfrutando del aire fresco o estudiando por su cuenta. No son buenos con el silencio diplomático; si un maestro comete un error, el Gryffindor Sagitario enfocará su atención a eso de inmediato, por lo general en voz alta y delante de toda la clase. Finalmente. Estos estudiantes pueden tener problemas – sus temperamentos fuertes para hacer partidos de duelo fáciles, y sus sentidos traviesos de humor inspiran una gran cantidad de bromas. Sin embargo, es raro que signifiquen algo malicioso. Son demasiado joviales como para albergar malicia. Estos Gryffindors son simpáticamente extrovertidos, en buenos términos con prácticamente todo el mundo, y por lo general hacen todo bien al final. Varios excelentes jugadores de Quidditch provienen de este signo.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Hufflepuff Sagitarios son de buen carácter, alegres e inteligentes, y su habilidad natural para enseñar a otras personas lo que han aprendido asegura que se conviertan en profesores o tutores mágicos a su salida de Hogwarts. Sus acostumbradas actividades al aire libre también les brindan un don con las plantas y la vida silvestre. Estos magos tienen más dificultad que la mayoría de los magos de su Casa aplicándose a sus estudios; Sagitario es un signo de inteligencia, pero no de disciplina, y es doloroso para los Hufflepuffs nacido bajo este signo hacer la tarea cuando hubieran preferido estar en el campo de Quidditch o caminando al aire libre. Se pondrán las pilas, pero no sin antes protestar. A pesar de que son socialmente desgarbados, su buen carácter compensa las accidentales ofensas que puedan cometer.

• Ravenclaw  
Los Ravenclaw Sagitarios son los filósofos del mundo mágico. Les encanta la teoría pura, la matemática pura, y cualquier cosa que atraiga sus ansias de horizontes lejanos, ya sean esos horizontes físicos (en cuyo caso viajarán mucho) o mentales. Sobresalen en astrología y la investigación, y tienen el raro don tanto de ser capaces de investigar un tema profundamente y luego ser capaces de explicarlo a otras personas de manera sencilla. Esto los hace tener un excelente potencial para educar. Son alegres, deportivos, vigorosos, y chistosos, y también decididamente excéntricos. A veces enojan a las personas, porque estos Ravenclaws no tienen tantas habilidades interpersonales como parecen pensar que poseen, pero es difícil estar enojado con un Ravenclaw Sagitario por mucho tiempo. Son demasiado torpes.

• Slytherin  
Sí, Virginia, los Sagitario pueden quedar seleccionados en la Casa de Slytherin. Y no siempre como jugadores de Quidditch, aunque hay bromas acerca de cómo el Sombrero seleccionará grandes, altos Sagitarios en Slytherin sólo para rellenar el equipo. Los Slytherin Sagitarios son seleccionados principalmente por su capacidad de soñar; estos Sagitarios tienen una visión, y con el apoyo de su Casa, pueden canalizar sus energías hacia grandes logros. A cambio, ellos le dan a su Casa algo impagable más allá de rubíes: sentido de la perspectiva. El fallo no es humillante para el Sagitario Slytherin, sólo es un retroceso temporal en pos de un objetivo. Pueden reírse de sí mismos, incluso cuando otras personas se están riendo de ellos, y, por supuesto, devolverán la broma sobre los idiotas que se acercaron a él en primer lugar. (Qué retorcido) Aunque brillantes, estos Slytherins flojearán en clases si pueden salirse con la suya; prefieren visualizar el futuro que presenciar a los detalles de la presente.

**CAPRICORNIO** (21 de diciembre – 19 de enero)  
El Quinotauro (mitad cabra, mitad sirena/tritón). Cardinal, tierra, yin, planeta regente: Saturno, palabra clave: "Yo uso"

Capricornio es el décimo signo del zodíaco y rige los huesos, las articulaciones y las rodillas. Sus rasgos positivos incluyen el pragmatismo, madurez, paciencia, determinación, conciencia, una fuerte ética de trabajo, realismo, disciplina, administración del dinero, la voluntad de superar la mala suerte, liderazgo, iniciativa, oportunismo, prudencia y astucia. Sus rasgos negativos incluyen el pesimismo, melancolía, frialdad emocional, manipulación, obsesión por el trabajo y las ambiciones, en detrimento del desarrollo personal, lejanía, y esnobismo materialista.

• Gryffindor  
Aunque no es el signo más común de los Gryffindors, la combinación de los objetivos de Gryffindor con las características de Capricornio dan como resultado magos de carácter excepcionalmente bien equilibrado. Por primera vez, hay Gryffindors que no se lanzarán a hacer algo sin antes haber hecho exhaustivos preparativos y tener un plan de respaldo. Son ingeniosos, bien fundados, y seguros de sí mismos, muy trabajadores, y muy fiables. Siempre puedes confiar en la palabra de un Gryffindor Capricornio; no solo se refieren a aquello cuando dicen que harán algo, ellos lo realizarán exitosamente. Los Prefectos de la Casa a menudo proceden de este signo, ya que son responsables, buenos estudiantes y líderes naturales. Lo que mucha gente olvida de Capricornio es que a pesar de ser parte de cabra, también son parte de la sirena. Esa media sirena representa todos los sueños extravagantes y grandes ambiciones que el tranquilo Capricornio a menudo esconde debajo de un modesto exterior. Tal vez los Capricornios son seleccionados en esta Casa porque la Casa necesita equilibrio, pero esos sueños escondidos y caprichos probablemente tengan mucho que ver en ello, también.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Hufflepuff Capricornios son trabajadores extraordinarios. Su sentido del deber es fuerte, y tienen la disciplina suficiente para no solo manejarse a sí mismos, sino a todo un ejército de personas si es necesario. Sienten alegría al ser de ayuda para otras personas, a menudo son muy cooperativos, ya sea como compañeros de laboratorio o en las carreras elegidas (a menudo, en el Ministerio de Magia). Sin embargo, debido a que también son buenos líderes y quieren salir adelante en el mundo ya que poseen más ambición que un Hufflepuff promedio, tienden a ser elegidos para cargos de autoridad, donde pronto se hacen indispensables. Son buenos en la organización de las cosas. Hogwarts siempre debe de tener un Hufflepuff Capricornio en alguna parte de la administración, para asegurarse de que todos los asuntos estén en orden (con todos esas soñadoras, personas creativas siendo parte del cuerpo docente; Dios mío, ¿Dónde estaría Hogwarts si no hubiera manera de equilibrarlos con el enfoque realista?)

• Ravenclaw  
Los Ravenclaw nacidos bajo el signo de Capricornio sobresalen en sus estudios, ya que tienen tanto el amor por el conocimiento en sí y un profundo deseo de utilizar ese conocimiento para ganar prestigio o autoridad. Son estudiantes disciplinados con aguda percepción y mentes sagaces; puede ser que les tome un poco más tiempo llegar a una conclusión que sus compañeros, pero sus conclusiones tienden a ser mejor pensadas y completas. Tienen un seco, ingenio irónico y les gusta hacer bromas sutiles que sólo aquellos bendecidos con inteligencia y percepción pueden entender. No hay mucho de lo que estos magos se pierdan; por lo general saben lo que está pasando mucho antes de que alguien más lo sepa.

• Slytherin  
Las características enfatizadas aquí serán la ambición, determinación, disciplina, y el pragmatismo. No puedes hacer un castillo en el cielo sin antes construir una base sólida bajo este, y los Capricornio sobresalen planificando bases. (En realidad, destacan en la planificación de las bases y dirigiendo a otras personas para que hagan el trabajo sucio. No es que tengan miedo de ensuciarse las manos, pero los grandes trabajos por lo general requieren de delegación y personal, y los Capricornio son los supervisores la mayoría de las veces. ) Aunque no ostentosos o llamativos al respecto, los Capricornios aún tienden a ser triunfadores obsesivos, una característica común en la Casa de Slytherin. Muchos magos nacidos bajo el signo de Capricornio son buenos siendo discretos, reservados, y diplomáticos; mientras que la diplomacia de Libra se basa en encanto y un deseo por la armonía, la diplomacia de Capricornio se basa sabiendo que estar en buenos términos con la gente es extremadamente útil para salirse con la suya o descubrir información importante. Estos son también rasgos comúnmente asociados con la Casa de Slytherin. Tal vez no sean características atractivas, pero son muy útiles.

**ACUARIO** (20 de enero – 18 de febrero)  
El Aguador. Fijo, aire, yang, planetas regentes: Saturno y Urano, palabra clave: "Yo sé"

Acuario es la onceava casa del zodiaco y rige el sistema circulatorio, pantorrillas y tobillos. Sus rasgos positivos incluyen la brillantez, innovación, individualidad, sinceridad, conciencia social, inventiva, habilidad práctica y auto-afirmación; rasgos negativos son la excentricidad, la falta de apego a la gente y el "mundo real", sobre-intelectualización de las emociones, un genio excéntrico, rigidez, la arrogancia intelectual, y la obstinación.

• Gryffindor  
Los Gryffindor Acuarios son los activistas sociales y chiflados de su Casa. Exigirán la liberación de los elfos domésticos. Usan sus ropas al revés, porque se pasaron toda la noche leyendo, sin prestar atención sobre cómo se vestirán al día siguiente, y no les importa si su apariencia desalineada los hace resaltar. Son rebeldes intelectuales y defenderán fuertemente sus opiniones, incluso si al hacerlo hacen enemigos. Tienden a cuestionar la autoridad. "Incluso Merlín se equivocaba, algunas veces", dirán, encogiéndose de hombros. Aunque no son particularmente buenos para hacer frente a situaciones de crisis (se estresan fácilmente) tienden a tener suficiente previsión para ver situaciones futuras, y evitar que sucedan en primer lugar. Pueden ser extravagantemente talentos, pero están menos interesados en usar su talento para "hacer algo grande" que en usarlo para hacer sus vidas mejores o hacerlo para otras personas. Debido a que Gryffindor tiende a ser una Casa extravagante, estos bichos raros (son siempre estrafalarios) suelen sobresalir por ser inusuales.

• Hufflepuff  
Los Acuarios que son seleccionados en la Casa de Hufflepuff son introvertidos, pero no son tímidos; marchan al ritmo de un tambor diferente, pero no usan su rareza como una bandera. Con conciencia social, pero muy críticos con la sociedad. ¿Confuso? Así son los Hufflepuff Acuarios, pero tienden a solucionar las cosas con el tiempo. Sus mentes se inclinan hacia el lado práctico de las cosas - prefieren inventar hechizos o aparatos nuevos y útiles que centrarse durante horas en teorías sin sentido- y las soluciones que encuentren a problemas comunes dan brillantemente en el blanco. Les agradan las personas y quieren llevarse bien con todo el mundo, pero se sienten incómodos con la intimidad; por eso tienen un montón de conocidos, pero pocos amigos íntimos. Tienen la habilidad de reírse de casi cualquier situación.

• Ravenclaw  
Los frikis estereotipados del mundo mágico, los Ravenclaw Acuarios resaltan sobre todo por su genialidad. Son los teóricos e inventores dotados, y estudiantes de gran talento. La mayoría termina haciendo pura investigación después de graduarse de Hogwarts. Sus narices están siempre en los libros de tradición esotérica. Algunas personas pueden burlarse de ellos, ya sea por sus estilos de vida no convencionales o (más comúnmente) porque son los nerds obvios, pero a ellos no les importa. Si bien pueden tener temperamentos fuertes, sobre todo cuando se encuentran con la ignorancia o la estupidez, estos magos generalmente tienen buenas intenciones, y tienen una filosofía: "vivir y dejarse vivir". Su ingenio es legendario; no todo el mundo entiende las bromas de un Ravenclaw Acuario, pero aquellos que son lo suficientemente sutiles e inteligentes encontrarán la conversación con un Ravenclaw Acuario bastante divertida, en una satírica e irónica e irreverente manera.

• Slytherin  
Los Slytherin Acuarios son afortunados. Tienen impulso interno, determinación y una gran ambición; también tienen la brillantez, inteligencia, y una indiferencia casi total de "lo que todos piensan," lo que significa que pueden ir tras sus sueños sin importarles si otras personas se burlan de ellos o los consideran extraños. Más introvertidos y llenos de conciencia social que el Slytherin común, estos magos son fácilmente ignorados socialmente (por los tontos), aunque sobresalen en la clase y con el tiempo se convierten en grandes magos. Son tercos y no cederán sin luchar si son desafiados.

**PISCIS** (19 de febrero – 20 de marzo)  
El Pez. Mutable, agua, yin, planetas regentes: Júpiter y Neptuno, palabra clave: "Yo creo"  
Piscis es el doceavo signo del zodíaco, y rige los pies.

Sus rasgos positivos incluyen el idealismo, sabiduría, intuición, empatía, imaginación, creatividad, adaptabilidad, compasión, y una conexión misteriosa de todo lo que es espiritual y de otro mundo (lo que los hacen talentosos en la magia); sus rasgos negativos incluyen ser influenciados fácilmente por otras personas, la credulidad, falta de carácter, escapismo, una personalidad adictiva, falta de sentido práctico, juego con las emociones, el engaño, y una total incapacidad de decir "no".

• Gryffindor  
Aunque no es el más valiente de los Gryffindors, el Gryffindor Piscis todavía exhibe una silenciosa valentía. No tienen miedo de enfrentarse a verdades dolorosas, si realmente no hay manera de escapar de ellas. Estos Gryffindors son profundamente compasivos y están llenos de fuerza emocional, con frecuencia se vuelven los consejeros no-oficiales en la Sala Común a los que todo el mundo corre en busca de consejo. Son románticos hasta el extremo; sus mentes están repletas de cuentos de hadas, mitos y leyendas. A menudo pasan más tiempo soñando que haciendo sus tareas, para el enfado de sus profesores. Aun así, sus sueños producen a veces ideas asombrosas.

• Hufflepuff  
¿Servicio a la comunidad? Por supuesto, ¿para qué otra cosa está la magia? Los Hufflepuff Piscis viven para complacer. Ellos literalmente sienten dolor cuando otras personas sienten dolor, por lo que a menudo terminan haciendo estudios intensivos sobre magia curativa. Pociones es algo natural, también, para Piscis que es un signo de agua, y todos los magos nacidos bajo los signos de agua tienen algo de talento en pociones. La tentación de hacer pociones de amor y sustancias que alteran el humor es muy grande, porque Piscis está enamorado del amor, y casi tan enamorado de los escapes fáciles de los estados alterados de la conciencia. Los Hufflepuff Piscis tienen un poco menos de ética de trabajo que el resto, pero se aplicarán a sus estudios con la esperanza de que lo que aprendan beneficiará a la humanidad de alguna manera. Son seguidores, no líderes, pero, son buenos maestros, porque son muy pacientes y tienen el don de hacer que las asignaturas sean interesantes de aprender.

• Ravenclaw  
Los Ravenclaw Piscis pasan tanto tiempo soñando o leyendo libros sobre leyendas que es un milagro que alguna vez bajen a tierra. Se debe tener cuidado de que no descuiden sus necesidades materiales, incluyendo aquellas que involucran el sueño, la comida y el agua. Estos magos son videntes naturales, y, a menudo se especializan en cosas como la astrología horaria, cartomancia, interpretación de sueños, oráculos, y la invocación de visiones. Debido a que tienen agudeza intelectual y conciencia emocional, poseen una gran perspicacia. Son estudiantes tranquilos, no siempre los mejores de sus clases, pero tienden a ser brillantes en los temas que les interesan personalmente. Tímidos y nerviosos, son fácilmente acosados o intimidados, y necesitarán un poco del cuidado de los estudiantes más asertivos.

• Slytherin  
No es el más natural de los signos solares para un Slytherin, pero no es insólito, y cuando sucede, los resultados suelen ser interesantes. Estos Slytherins sueñan en grande. Debido a su vena romántica y su necesidad de misterio y glamour, sus sueños son a menudo los más deslumbrantes de todos. Para ponerlos a buen término, o bien tienen que desarrollar una vena pragmática, o asociarse con un mago práctico que ayudará a nacer sus sueños y los mantendrá funcionando. Estos Slytherins son personas solitarias o seguidores en vez de líderes, pero no asumen que son felpudos - no serían Slytherin si no tienen algo de determinación. Darán cabida a la gente hasta lo mejor de sus límites, pero si esos límites son presionados o violados, se enojarán - y lo recordarán. Un Piscis nunca olvida un golpe o un acto de bondad. Nunca. Los Slytherin Piscis a menudo profundizan en los misterios relacionados con la muerte y el más allá, Piscis se sitúa de forma natural en la Casa de los finales; magos Piscis en la Casa de Slytherin también serán videntes brillantes y cerveceros de pociones. Debido a que estos magos son buenos con la gente y la psicología humana, entienden todo el mundo que les rodea; y porque son tan tranquilos y sin pretensiones, nadie se da cuenta de que están ahí. El sabio Piscis en la Casa Slytherin, por supuesto está consciente de ello, y lo utiliza como ventaja.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mi primera publicación ¡Yay!  
Una nueva forma de ver la Selección del Sombrero, influenciada por tu signo zodiacal.  
En mi caso ha coincidido mucho, MUCHO, hasta me dio un poquito de miedo... (mentira XD!)  
Soy Capricornio y pertenezco a Gryffindor (según Pottermore) Sería prefecta...¡me gusta la idea!

¿Qué tal ustedes?  
¿Coincidencias? ¿Diferencias?

P.D: Disculpen si es que hay errores de ortografía y gramática. Algunas partes (palabras) fueron muy difíciles de traducir (¡incluso usando tres a cuatro diccionarios a la vez!) pues dependen del contexto y poseen muchos significados.

Nada de esta información me pertenece, solo la traducción.  
La página original: birdsofafeat…

The Houses of Hogwarts and their descriptions property of JK Rowling.  
Original: birdsofafeat…  
All information belongs to Isobel Wren.  
Translation by me.


End file.
